Simplemente Opacho
by Berlio
Summary: Fan fic de Opacho x hao


div dir = "auto" style = "font-size: 12.8px; font-family: sans-serif;"  
div style = "ancho: 288px; margen: 16px 0px;"  
div dir = "auto"  
div dir = "auto" Simplemente Opacho / div  
div dir = "auto" Es un fanfic inventado por mi, pues no hay mucho de que se hable de Opacho, los personajes de shaman King no son mios, sino / div  
div dir = "auto" / div  
div dir = "auto" capitulo 1 Desde un lugar indeterminado del Apeiron / div  
div dir = "auto" En algún lugar indeterminado / div  
div dir = "auto" las visiones aparecieron a veces. Sea convertido en una leyenda para el mundo algunos dudan de su existencia sin embargo el mundo confía en ella pues santa es./div  
div dir = "auto"  
div dir = "auto" Otros la odian por brujería. / div  
div dir = "auto" Sama Opacho / div  
div dir = "auto" Es mucho más alta de lo que un día fué "diminuta" diría yo, alguien recuerda con cariño una infancia lejana de una pequeña niña de piel oscura y de corazón puro quién camino camino detrás de su señor con fe./div  
div dir = "auto" -Opacho. susurro una voz originada de ningún lugar / div  
div dir = "auto" / div  
div dir = "auto" Capítulo 2 Nada / div  
div dir = "auto" / div  
div dir = "auto" Si el tiempo existe, Opacho es anacrónica . Meditaba una joven chica de 14 años con rastas espesas, y ojos negros inmensos./div  
div dir = "auto" Estaba vestida con un vestido naranja tipo poncho y descalza había perdido los accesorios o quizás enterrados en el viejo cerezo de querido acercarse a sus viejos compañeros pero algo la detuvo y eso era pensar en / div  
div dir = "auto "segundos / div  
div dir =" auto "minutos / div  
div dir =" auto "horas / div  
div dir =" auto "días / div  
div dir =" auto "Semanas / div  
div dir =" auto "Meses / div  
div dir = "auto" Años / div  
div dir = "auto" Y tal vez toda la eternidad / div  
div dir = "auto" El tiempo se perdió / div  
div dir = "auto" Se perdió de sobrevivir y huir de los pensamientos de la muchedumbre, para ayudarlos cuando ella lo consideraba oportuno./div  
div dir = "auto" -diaculpe maestra, pensamos que tal vez quiera ver las estrellas con nosotros. Respondieron en coro una orda de personas de toda clase, como animales y plantas; además de una gran diversidad de espíritus estos son sus seguidores un grupo denominado "El paso del cometa", quienes notan a su líder algo melancólica el día de hoy./div  
div dir = "auto" -Opacho, acepta ir con ustedes. Exclamo ella dibujando se una sonrisa apenas perceptible, ella quiere a su grupo. / div  
div dir = "auto" Además sabe que en realidad nada malo paso la voluntad de los grandes espíritus está con ella, y ella está feliz por qué su maestro logro eso por lo que tanto lucho./div  
div dir = "auto" Ahora Opacho hacia su propio camino de enseñarle al mundo a sanarse a sí mismo.

div dir = "auto" Capitulo 3 Me extrañaste. / div  
div dir = "auto" / div  
div dir = "auto" Se acurruca en un gran carnero, duerme al aire libre, el húmedo rocío moja su piel; no importa el frio ... está entrenada física y espiritual para soportar los elementos./div  
div dir = "auto" Es un misterio incluso para sus seguidores "El paso del cometa" donde ella descansa./div  
div dir = "auto" / div  
div dir = "auto" Entre sueños Opacho siente la realidad / div  
div dir = "auto" -Eres mi orgullo Opacho, siempre./div  
div dir = "auto" Opacho despertó feliz./div  
div dir = "auto" -Rey Shaman Hao. dijo Opacho haciendo una reverencia, se para frente a la entidad física y espiritual del rey de los shamanes ../ div  
div dir = "auto" Opacho como si el tiempo hubiera pasado, abrazo a su maestro y padre adoptivo./div  
div dir = "auto" -Rey Shaman Hao, ¿Tengo tantas preguntas? Dijo Opacho, jugando con unas de sus largas rastas./div  
div dir = "auto" -Lo se, y lo contestaré todo. Asintió Hao con una leve sonrisa serena./div  
div dir = "auto" Hao miro a Opacho y ahora era él quien jugaba con las rastas de Opacho, que eran muy suaves. Afirmo al fin./div  
/ div  
/ div  
/ div  
div dir = "auto" style = "font-size: 12.8px; font-family: sans-serif;"  
div style = "ancho: 288px; margen: 16px 0px;"  
div dir = "auto"  
div dir = "auto" -Opacho eres muy fuerte, más que cualquiera de mis seguidores; hiciste una vida autónoma; que fueron tan pocas las veces que intervinieron a tu favor. /  
div div dir = "auto" Opacho con los ojos brillosos, como si las lágrimas le quisieran brotar e intentando ahora secar sus lloriqueos. Con sus faldas afirmo al final./div  
div dir = "auto" -Opacho es fuerte, solo porque Hao Sama me entreno para ser un chamán fuerte. Exclamo, para ahora tirar del poncho blanco de Hao, para volver a preguntar -! Volverá a dejar a Opacho sola? / Div  
div dir = "auto" Hao tomo a Opacho sorpresivamente por las muñecas apoyandola de una manera suave sobre el costado del gran carnero mamá -! quieres mucho al paso del cometa? Pregunto Hao asakura./div  
div dir = "auto" Opacho contesto -si. con un tono algo triste pues sabía por dónde iba el tema./div  
div dir = "auto" -! Lo dejarias para convertirte en la esposa del rey shaman? / div  
div dir = "auto" -! esposa? Pregunte Opacho algo curiosa pues grabe ese día cuando él se lo propuso a Ana ... sabiendo que lo decía porque ella era una itako muy poderosa desde muy joven, pero nunca imagino que Hao pensara que ella lo fuera ahora./div  
div dir = "auto" -Siempre fuiste mi todo, mi hija, mi hermana, mi esposa y mi aliada, si no lo mencioné es porque eras muy pequeña. / div  
div dir = "auto" Opacho, dió una ligera sonrisa de gratitud.-Gracias señor Hao./div  
div dir = "auto" -no importa lo que pase Opacho, yo siempre estaré contigo. 


End file.
